


Master and omega

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vampire Master Tony Stark, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: working title...Omega Peter is carrying the pups of a master vampire.





	Master and omega

He was forced into the offices, which had him looking up wide eyes around the large room. There was a large window that was tinted blocking out most of the harmful sunlight on the vampire sat on his desk. He was half sat on the desk and leaning over to his computer and looked at something. Peter’s eyes widen “T-That is Tony Stark!” He said in a panic as he tried to struggle out of the man’s hold.  
“Well done kid.” The man with his hands on his shoulder growled.

Tony Stark is the Master of New York City one of the heads of the Avengers, a close-knit group of vampires Master who runs their own towns and banded together against Thanos. A Dark Master who uses his armies to take over territories, now with the Avengers in control of most of the world, they sent Thanos to its darkest corners. Peter was shaking out of his thoughts as he was forced into an armchair by the grumpy man and pinned him down by his shoulders. “Please let me go!” He begged the man as he started to shake as dread filled him. He had a run in with Master Stark little over 4 months ago, everything was fine until Stark that Peter was pregnant. He was sure he was the one who sent those vampires to his home where his Aunt was killed and he was left running for his life.

The vampire looked up and smiled at them, Peter bite his bottom lip as he watched Tony wink at him…oh god… he thought as he tried to move but the squeeze to his shoulder stop making him wince. “Put the word out that that I have the kid.” Peter freezes as he looked at looked wide-eyed of the man, he looked fearful at the man who is now was staring at him. Peter felt his heart hammer in his chest as he looked down at his stomach and warped his arms around his domed stomach already trying to protect his pups. Since he was 13 he had hidden the fact that he was omega, but one stupid drunk night at a club he snuck into he ended up spilling his guts to a random alpha about him being omega and that ended up with him having his brain screwed to oblivion. “Yes that’s right he is my omega and this means he is to be left alone.” He growled as he winked at the teen. “Yes alright, Steve thanks.” 

Tony put the phone down and put his full attention on the 17-year-old; he looked up at the man behind and raised an eyebrow. “Caused some trouble for you Happy?” He asked, seeing the bruise on the side of the man’s face.  
“Yeah just a bit, you sure he is just human?” He mumbled as he rubbed his jaw.  
“Jury is still out on that?” Tony smirked  
“I will leave him with you.” He took his hands off Peter’s shoulders and turned around and walked out the room leaving Peter looking fearful at the alpha before him “Put some ice on that!” He yells after Happy.   
“You are a hard omega to find Peter; I have searched half the city for you.” He smiled softly  
“For a good reason.” 

Tony raised eyebrow as he looked the teen up and down seeing him protect the bump hidden under the baggy shirt. He also sees that Peter looked scared of him; he ran his fingers through his hair “What have you forgotten you murdered my Aunt!” Peter screamed at him, tears started to burn his eyes as they escaped down his cheeks. He stood up and glared at the alpha “Why? Why couldn’t you have just left me alone?” He cried, Tony raised an eyebrow he looked at the teen and sided as he turned the computer around to show him the screen.  
“I’m not trying to kill you and I did not kill your Aunt.” He tells him, Peter looked at the screen and blinked at the men on the screen. “The men that attacked you and your Aunt were not mine Peter. My job as it had always been since learning you were carrying my pups is to try and protect you.” Tony reached out and cupped his face rubbing his thump across the tears and smiling softly at him.   
“W-Who then?” He whispered  
“They weren’t vampires; they were werewolves pretending to be vampires. Whoever who hired these guys wanted you to think it was me. “Tony told him.

Peter walked over to the screen and looked at the three men and now that he looks at them he could see that they were wolves and not vampires their amber eyes give it away. He looked back at Master Stark and sniffed “H-How do I know you're telling me the truth?” The teen whimpered, as he placed his hand on this stomach, Tony reaches out and puts his hand on the bump as he catches the teen ’s chin and got him to look up at him.   
“I don’t kill omega, especially my omega.” He growled softly as he pulled Peter close and kissed him softly on the lips. “Your safe here you and our pups.”


End file.
